


Au revoir

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dead Will Byers, Dying Dustin Henderson, Eleven | Jane Hopper-centric, F/M, Hospital, Older Dustin Henderson, Older Eleven | Jane Hopper, Songfic, song: Goodbye To A World (Porter Robinson)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: "Thank you, I'll say goodbye soonThough it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself now"
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Au revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 23!  
> Lien de la chanson: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2TE0DjdNqI

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself now_

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world_

_That's our own_

La lumière crépitait dans la pièce, le néon commençant à être vraiment trop vieux. Jane était appuyée contre le mur, ne pouvant pas s'approcher sur le lit alors que tout le monde autour pleurait et tentait de le réconforter. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le regarder, prise de frissons d'horreur et d'effroi à chaque fois.

Il se mit à tousser doucement, si doucement qu'elle aurait pu ne pas l'entendre par dessus les pleurs et mots vainement rassurants. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter, mais il l'appelait et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas venir quand il l'appelait.

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye now_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself_

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world_

_That's our own_

«Jane... Tu es toujours là, je peux te voir. Viens, s'il te plaît.»

Elle n'en avait aucune envie mais elle accepta. Alors qu'elle quittait son mur qui était encore la seule chose à la maintenir debout, elle bascula en avant et trébucha sur ses propres pieds ce qui faillit la faire tomber. Elle posa ses mains crispées sur les barreaux du lit et garda ses yeux figés sur les câbles de l'électrocardiogramme.

«Tu ne veux pas me regarder?»

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il prenne ce ton amusé et doux pour lui parler, elle avait l'impression d'être une personne horrible, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Une larme traîtresse coula sur sa joue alors elle l'essuya en vitesse mais il l'avait quand même vue.

«Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.»

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself now_

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world_

_That's our own_

«Espèce d'idiot.»

Elle entendit quelqu'un émettre un son de jugement mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

«Si tu croyais que je n'allais pas pleurer, c'est que tu es un idiot.

-Je pense que tu as raison. Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas.» Elle lui fit son meilleur sourire. «Je savais très bien que j'allais pleurer de toute façon.»

À la façon dont il la regarda, elle comprit qu'il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Il tendit sa main doucement jusqu'à elle et la posa sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement avec son pouce. Les larmes lui grimpèrent aux yeux mais Jane se retint de pleurer encore plus.

«Je t'aime, tu le sais?»

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye now_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself_

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world_

_That's our own_

Elle hocha la tête difficilement.

«Je t'aime aussi.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Quand je vais me réveiller, je serais dans un super endroit, en plus Will m'y attend déjà.» La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma brusquement alors que quelqu'un était parti pour pleurer en paix. «Et je serai là quand tu arriveras. Prends tout le temps qu'il te reste, je t'attendrais quand même, surtout que tu auras tant de choses à me dire. Ok?»

Elle laissa échapper un rire pour ne pas pleurer.

«Ok.»

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres comme si elle craignait de le faire partir en poussière. Elle se redressa lentement pour le regarder avec amour.

«Tu peux te reposer maintenant. Tout va bien se passer.

-Promis?

-Promis.»

Elle attendit qu'il ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois avant d'éclater en sanglots.

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself_

_And if it's true, I will surround you-_


End file.
